1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the affixation of cushioning pads to floor sleepers utilized particularly in industrial or commercial flooring. More specifically the invention relates to apparatus for automatically applying pads spaced along the length of sleepers which are then used in flooring installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various types of apparatus have been proposed for assembling and fastening together members such as employed for wooden box ends, pallets, wooden fence units, wall units, etc. These have adopted the approach in a number of cases wherein stacks of the elements to be connected together are maintained in supply magazines and are mechanically moved into position relative to other elements from adjacent magazines and fastening means inserted to connect the appropriately positioned elements together. Fastening by use of staples, nails, etc., has been proposed in the prior art for constructing the various units as desired.
However, the prior art does not teach the concept where cushioning pads are affixed to a floor sleeper which is to be used underlying a floor such as made up of tongue and groove wood flooring strips. The prior art does not disclose apparatus having a work table with a longitudinal channel for receiving an elongated member therein along with means for automatically placing a plurality of spaced pads on the member, pressing the pads and member together and then effecting an automatic securing thereof. A substantial need exists to have large quantities of floor sleepers provided with cushioning pads at spaced points along the length of each sleeper. Such is not supplied by any of the prior art teachings to date.